1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical fiber devices, and particularly to an optical fiber device incorporating optical fiber holders for protecting optical fibers retained therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays optical fiber devices are being widely used in communications applications because of inherent advantages including high bandwidth, small size, light weight, immunity to electromagnetic interference, and ruggedness. However, optical fibers are generally made of glass which is thin and fragile. Optical fibers are prone to bend and sustain signal loss or even breakage. An optical fiber device is generally packaged to isolate the device from external impact and influence that may adversely affect operation of the device. Ideally, no signal loss or breakage occurs.
Generally, optical fiber entry and exit points of a packaged optical fiber device are each protected with an additional optical fiber holder for shielding against external impact and influence. There are two main mechanisms for attaching the optical fiber holder to the packaged optical device. In the first mechanism, the optical fiber holder is soldered to the packaged optical device. In the second mechanism, the optical fiber holder is fixed to the packaged optical device by interengagement of screw threads of each part. However, soldering is time-consuming, and renders disassembly impracticable. Furthermore, interengagement of screw threads does not necessarily result in an airtight joint.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an optical fiber device incorporating a pair of optical fiber holders which are airtight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical fiber holder which has a simple structure and is easy to manufacture.
In order to achieve the objects set above, an optical fiber device in accordance with the present invention comprises an upper cover, a lower cover and a pair of optical fiber holders. Each optical fiber holder comprises a retaining body, a strain relief boot and an interconnection member. A front portion of the retaining body is engaged in the interconnection member, which is in turn retained in one of opposite ends of the optical fiber device. A rear portion of the retaining body is engaged in the strain relief boot. A passage is defined through the optical fiber holder, for receiving a plurality of optical fibers therethrough. An annular inner rib is formed on an inner surface of the interconnection member, and is engagingly received in an annular groove defined in the front portion of the retaining body. Two parallel annular outer ribs are formed on an outer surface of the interconnection member, and are engagingly received in corresponding semi-annular grooves defined in the upper and lower covers. An annular engaging bead is formed at a front end of the strain relief boot, and is engagingly received in an annular rear groove defined in an intermediate portion of the retaining body.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: